


Our love is great

by P0werUp



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0werUp/pseuds/P0werUp
Summary: Could this be love that everyone talked about?





	Our love is great

Having been living at Korea as a Canadian, life wasn't easy for Jacob. Dealing with the cultural differences and harsh realities of being idol Jacob wasn't entirely sure if this was the right call for his career.Luckily for him there was someone on his group that would always support him. Sangyeon who was there when he cried, held Jacob on his arms and told him it was alright. Sangyeon who made him forget about every bad thing he felt over the years. 

Late evening, TBZ members are all exhausted from practicing non-stop. Jacob feels at peace with his head on Sangyeon's soldiers. They watch the movie along with other members.Some members silently watch the movie,others joke around. For Jacob he thinks about his feelings for Sangyeon, looks at his face as he watches the movie. Later that night Jacob finds Sangyeon alone, their conversation eventually led to kissing each other on the lips for the first time. It feels natural, they go and on and on trying different kissing techniques until Sangyeon pushes Jacob's head into his chest completely. Jacob feels the warm and feels loved. A feeling he desired for so long. He cries. Pathetic, he thinks crying in another guys arms. Sangyeon brushes his hair and tells him everything will be alright and that's what Jacob needs for this night.

Their relationship eventually led to even more. From little kisses and hugs they shared, one evening it was Jacob who was on his knees. He wanted please Sangyeon to thank him.He dragged Sangyeon's cock it felt warm on his hand. He slowly moved his tongue to the tip,licking the precum. It tasted weird, he took head to his mouth. Sangyeon definitely had bigger cock than him. He felt Sangyeon get harden even more while he took him further down. Jacob has never done this before he could feel spit building it up on his mouth, when Sangyeon took his cock out of Jacob's mouth. The spit made a bridge between Jacob's sinful mouth and Sangyeon's cock and gathered around Jacob's chin along with precum of Sangyeon. Jacob took Sangyeon's cock back to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and taking into his mouth. He wasn't going to try something like deep-throating yet, it was his first time anyway. Sangyeon slowly tugged blond locks of Jacob. He wanted to pump his seeds deep inside Jacob's throat. He slowly started to direct movements of Jacob, and eventually fisted his hair and started to fuck his face to reach his orgasm. He didn't wanted to hurt his angel, but right now seeing Jacob take him his into mouth with those lips and seeing his chin full of spit and precum made him desire to come already. He didn't warn up Jacob when he suddenly come into his throat. Waves after waves, he didn't let go of Jacob's blond locks until he completely filled his throat with his seed. Jacob could taste the warm and bitter taste of Sangyeon's cock all over his mouth. He wanted to spit it but Sangyeon told him to swallow it. He had no choice but do that.

Later on, Jacob and Sangyeon was kissing shamelessly. Trying new techniques and devouring each others tongues. Sangyeon put a stop on this and they had go to practice with other members. At each move Jacob would do at the dance practice Sangyeon couldn't take his eyes off him. He approached Jacob later on to "teach" him the dance. He moved behind Jacob and showed him how to do it while making him feel his cock from behind. Signaling the younger one what he was planning to do later on. Dance practice ended up with a lot of sweats and hard work. TBZ members went back to their dorm. Jacob and Sangyeon shared quick night kiss before sleeping.

Early in the morning at the TBZ dorm Jacob woke up early. The birds were still chirping and he thought might as well prepare a breakfast for the rest of the group. He goes to kitchen and opens up fridge to take out the ingredients. He puts the vegetables on the cutting board then hears a sound of yawning slowly entering the kitchen. He took a quick glance, it was Sangyeon. He said good morning then went back to his job. What he didn't expect is that Sangyeon slowly moved towards behind him and he felt a warmth behind him. Good morning baby he whispered to Jacob's ear and kissed behind his ear. Jacob told him they can't do it in public like this any member literally could walk into them. Sangyeon didn't care about that though, he pressed his half hard cock into Jacob and asked him so what?. He thrust into Jacob making him feel his growing cock.It was early in the morning and he was horny. Jacob tried to focus on preparing the dishes while he felt Sangyeon slightly lower his pants and boxers. Jacob felt cold lubed finger of Sangyeon enter him from behind, Sangyeon came prepared of course.

The finger slowly penetrated Jacob as he was cracking eggs into bowl. He tried to ignore the pain but one finger become two and widened his hole even further. Jacob himself could feel himself get hard but he couldn't do anything about it. He told Sangyeon that they really shouldn't be doing this because of risk of getting caught which made Sangyeon even hornier. What is it? Afraid of being exposed to other members while you look like this? Sangyeon whispered to him again. Jacob couldn't believe Sangyeon was dirty talking him on the morning like this. Sangyeon was devouring his ear, licking the earlobe, slightly touching with his teeth not enough to leave marks but enough to make Jacob squirm. All of this was happening while he was trying to make omelette.

Jacob decided to give in, he backed his neck to Sangyeon, the older one in return decided to attack his neck now all while scissoring Jacob's hole with his two fingers. Sangyeon with his other hand grabbed Jacob's cock after seeing him get hard too he decided it's time for the main event. He withdrew his fingers, unzipped his cock and lubed it up. He slowly pushed into Jacob's tight hole until he is completely buried into hilt. Jacob was going to let out a huge moan but Sangyeon's hand covered his mouth. Sangyeon was huge and Jacob was feeling every inch of it. Sangyeon continued to whisper into Jacob's ears while slowly dragged out his cock then thrust into him again he was making love into Jacob slowly. Suddenly instead of covering Jacob's mouth Sangyeon inserted his fingers to his mouth. Finding his tongue and playing with it while slowly thrusting in and out of him. 

The other hand of Sangyeon went straight to Jacob's shirt, slowly finding his way to his abdomen and southing his way to Jacob's right nipple. Sangyeon's left hand was playing with Jacob's tongue, inserting deeper into his mouth and thrusting on his tongue while with his other hand he was squeezing tip of Jacob's nipple. Jacob felt himself get impossibly hard, Sangyeon was impaling him with his big cock from behind. He had to stop himself from moaning otherwise he could wake up the other members. Does it feel good baby? Sangyeon whispered when Jacob felt him hit his prostate, it felt so fucking good that he was going to let out huge moan but Sangyeon's fingers on his tongue only made him create bunch of gasping and slurping sounds. Sangyeon started to thrust harder now that he found Jacob's sweet spot. He relentlessly chased his orgasm.His hands were on the Jacob's abdomen now,chaining him from behind. In a moment he was coming inside Jacob, waves after waves completely filling him with his seeds. Painting his tight walls with white. Hearing other members talk from their bedrooms Sangyeon rushed to take his soft cock out of Jacob's hole and tugged back to his pants. Jacob's boxers are going to be dirtied by the leaked semen but he can apologize to him later on he thought. Jacob told Sangyeon he wanted to clean himself on the shower so Sangyeon took over the preparing the breakfast. 

Jacob was really hard on his pants, he didn't wanted to come and dirty his pants so he held back his orgasm. But apparently Sangyeon didn't care so he came inside of him anyway. He could feel the semen slowly pouring out of his ass as he rushed to showers. He quickly got naked and went inside the shower. After cleaning his body it came to the hard part, cleaning inside his ass.

Jacob was leaning against the wall when he did spread his legs. One hand held the shower-head, he used his fingers from his other hand to push out the semen. What he didn't hear is Sangyeon quietly joining the shower and seeing him like this. Sangyeon could swore this was the most exotic thing he ever saw on his life. Jacob's face was flustered and he was probably fingering himself thinking about it was Sangyeon's cock. He quickly rushed to Jacob and took his fingers out of his ass. Instead he smeared now his half hard cock between Jacob's ass cheeks. You can have the real thing baby all you had to was ask he whispered against Jacob's ear again. That's not I was doing Jacob was going to say but it replaced with a moan when Sangyeon teased his abused hole with his cock. Seeing the younger one whimper Sangyeon just pushed all the way in one thrust. His seed that Jacob didn't clear yet made the perfect lube. Sangyeon perfectly trapped Jacob against the wall, constantly hitting him from behind. His balls were constantly hitting Jacob from behind. His mouth could attach to any spot he could find. He held Jacob's waist with both of his hand and chased his orgasm, in a moment he felt Jacob clench around his cock. He looked below to see semen leaking from the wall and that made him realize Jacob orgasmed just by getting fucked by him. Feeling him clench on his cock, Sangyeon found his own orgasm as well. Pumping out secondary load inside the Jacob. They shared a kiss afterwards and went back to members after cleaning out.

That evening Jacob endlessly pondered about the feelings he felt about Sangyeon. Could this be love that everyone talked about? If so it made him really happy and he hoped Sangyeon felt the same.


End file.
